


Spend the night with me

by trxthhurts



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Emotional Sex, Epic, Gay, Gay Sex, Sister Complex, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxthhurts/pseuds/trxthhurts
Summary: Von is a dead inside young adult who has a weird sister complex. His younger sister, Trinity, is working as a new nanny for the Heelshires 1 year after the accident happened.Von and Trinity are twins, but since Von came out first, he calls Trinity his little sister.Von also has this strange habit of craving physical contact whenever people are around, due to a small mishap when he was younger.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Stench

**Author's Note:**

> I had a similar work to this, last year, but deleted it since it was too fast paced and I didnt exactly like where it was heading, so yeah!
> 
> Hope ya like this one

"Haaa...!! Im so ready! Im super ready!" My sister yelled with usual brimming confidence. 

An awkward smile was forced onto my pale face as I see her standing infront of our door, suit cases in hand. 

"Aghh.. do your hair for once, Von!" She uses a tone that is quite cheerful. I stand onto of the stairs, natural jet black curles decorate my forehead, right above my eyebrows, complimented with my under cut that seemed to have grown out a bit much. 

None the less, it was sort of a bed head look. 

A small mole at the corner of my mouth.

Golden eyes.

Now imagine that, but with long hair that is in a neat pony tail, thats my amazing sister.

We are identical twins.

I guess the only difference is that I have bags under my eyes and that we're different genders.

My sister's lovely, just look at her.

The sun can't even compete.

"I don't feel like it." I mutter in my usual monotone voice. She then sighs and tosses me a shirt, "Fine, then change into this shirt, I refuse to be humiliated by you and your Mickey Mouse shirt."

I just reply to her with a exhausted smile then go back into my room to change.

I spread the shirt she gave me on the bed. It was an ordinary all black, long-sleeved shirt. I took off the shirt I was wearing previously and threw on the black shirt, assuming that I could keep my grey sweat pants on.

I go back out and walk down the stairs. "Finally, what took you so long?" Trinity asked jokingly. 

"What do you mean? At most it was 2 minutes." I didnt catch on.

Trinity rolled along with it though, "Minute shiminute, every second is precious dear brother of mine."

I let out a hum of agreeance, to which she opened the door. I bent over abit and picked up the suit cases that were on the ground and placed it in the trunk of the taxi that was waiting infront of our house as Trinity got in the backseat.

Once I closed the trunk, I went to the side of the car and got inside as well. Trinity had already told the driver where we were heading, so once I was in, he drove off. 

"It was nice of the Heelshire family to let you work with me, I don't think I could live without you, ya know?" Trinity smiled towards me.

I smiled back, "Yeah." 

My job was to bring in deliveries, as in food supply and sorts, as my beloved sister was to take care of the child, Brahms.

I didn't necessarily like having _some random kid_ taking up all my sister's attention. 

But atleast we're staying together.

"Hey, do you think you can still cook for me? I love your cooking." Trinity spoke through the silence.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah sure, anything for you." 

Trinity just chuckled lightly at my comment.

I averted my eyes towards the window of the car and stared outside at the trees passing by. 

Trinity coud be considered my only friend, even though she's my sister. I really don't have friends, and if I do, they're temporary. Why? Easy, it's because of my expression. I often look annoyed or just dead inside. 

I don't really know why though.

My expression seems to only change whenever my sister's around.

"You're holding my hand again, Von." Trinity interrupts my thoughts.

Or maybe its because of my damn habit.

I remove my hand from my sister's in annoyance and place it back on my lap.

To crave physical contact unconsciously. 

One time it happened to a stranger, it was awkward to say the least.

Soon enough, the Taxi stops infront of a Victorian style mansion that catches my eye. The hour long drive made my wallet abit lighter, though.

We get out of the Taxi and take our suit cases out.

As soon as we took our first steps on the stairs, the taxi was nowhere to be seen. 

I looked down at th steps and placed one foot on it and applied pressure to then be greeted with a low creak.

I look ahead to see my sister on the verge of knocking on the door, however the door opens before she could.

I make my way up the stairs, suit cases in hand as she walks inside the mansion. 

_This place just screams horror._

As I enter our new home, I close the door behind me.

"There's a doll sitting in the living room! Its so cute!! Come here, Von!" I hear my sister's voice echo from another room. 

I followed her voice to be greeted with a large room. Not far, I see Trinity leaning over a seat.

I make my way over there too see a life size doll sitting in the cushioned seat, with a clipboard and paper on its lap.

"Isn't he cute?!" Trinity gushed over the doll. She has a _thing_ for dolls. She adores them, and collects them.

 _Its fucking creepy,_ "Yep, adorable." 

I step infront of the doll and pick up the clipboard that was on it's lap.

  1. No Guests
  2. Never Leave Brahms Alone
  3. Save Meals in Freezer
  4. Never Cover Brahms Face
  5. Read a Bedtime Story
  6. Play Music Loud
  7. Clean the Traps
  8. Only ~~Malcolm~~ Von Brings Deliveries
  9. Brahms is Never to Leave
  10. Kiss Goodnight



_Malcolm?_

"Oooh, what does it say, bro?" Trinity peeked over my shoulder and let out a cheerful hum.

"Rules? Seems legit." I could feel Trinity smile as she snatched the clipboard from my hands.

I glance over at the doll then at the rest of the furniture, "Where's Brahms, anyway?" 

My sister shrugged as she placed the clipboard back on to the doll's lap, "Dunno."

I let out a sigh and walk around the household, to get a feel of the lay out.

As I walked up the stairs, my index finger slid along, catching up dust.

I stop at the top of the stairs and examine my finger as my thumb brushes off the dust. My eyes slant as I avert my eyes towards the doors. I open one to see a bedroom that has kid toys scattered all around the floor. The toys were old fashioned and seemed untouched.

The bed on the other hand was poorly made. 

I leave and close the door, leaving as it is, _must be Brahms' room_ I thought.

I then opened another door. 

Immediately, I was overwhelmed. 

Female clothes scattered everywhere. Stained bed sheets, broken vases.

There seemed to be only two bedrooms.

Both weird.

Oddly enough, both rooms smelled like blood and sweat, but this room was filled with the odor of another woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i dont remember the exact layout of the manor, so bare with me :)) 
> 
> I remember alot of it tho


	2. The doll is Brahms

I crouched and picked up one of the clothes on the ground to see smudged white stains and what looked like urine.

I didn't take no reaction to it and placed it back onto the ground. 

_Disgusting._

"Vonnnyyyy! Where are ya?" 

Hearing my sister call out to me, I stood back up and left the room to see her nearby. 

I waved my hand to catch her attention to which she turns to me and jogs towards me with a smile, "Ah, there you are! Don't go running off like that again!" She reached and patted my head. We are the same height, 5'6.

I smiled, closed eyes and all, at the touch of her affection.

"Oh, the bedrooms are a mess, and I can't seem to find the kid anywhere." I stated bluntly, going back to my dead expression.

Trinity retracted her hand and scratched her chin, "Huh, I'll clean and look for Brahms, and maybe you could....." 

I glanced over at my sister, "....and?"

A smirk drew onto her face, "And you cook."

I let out a hefty sigh and placed my hand on her shoulder, with a sincere expression, "I would... I really would... I'd do anything for you..... but not this.... I'm not comfortable cooking in someone else's house.... especially if the residents aren't even home..."

Trinity became pouty, "Whaaaa?! But your cooki- Im sure, at the least, Brahms is home! Dont let the small boy starve!" She whined. I could tell that she was actually the one starving.

"And by the way! It's almost dinner time! No more excuses! Go cook!" She became demanding all of a sudden. I couldn't argue anymore so I walked passed her and back downstairs towards the kitchen.

As I entered, the smell of peanut butter and jelly swarmed the air. I covered my nose at the odor. It's not that peanut butter and jelly smelled bad, its just that the kitchen smelled so strongly of it. Its as if someone has been making only peanut butter and jelly sandwich for a freaking year.

I make my way to the refrigerator and open it to be greeted with the stench of rotten meat and deteriorating vegetables and fruits. The peanut butter container was open and old, far too old, yet it looked like someone at out of it recently. The jam was almost at its expiration date as well. 

My nose scrunched up before I closed the refrigerator.

I go over to look at the freezer and open it to see nothing except a few dead cockroaches and crumbles of spoiled food.

I close it as well.

"There's nothing to eat..." I muttered to myself as I search through the cabinets in dissatisfaction.

I yawned, reaching underneath my shirt to scratch my chest, "Eh.. I'll go out to get stuff tomorrow." I mutter again to no one in particular.

I walk out of that hellish kitchen and walk towards the chair where the doll was sitting. I looked at the doll and squatted before it with a dead expression, "Do you know where Brahms is?.." I asked the doll in my monotone voice.

As expected, silence.

At closer inspection, visible cracks could be seen all over the doll, as if it was shattered before and was placed together again.

My hand unconsciously reached out to caress the cracked cheek of the doll's face. I retracted my hand, feeling as though with just one touch, the porcelain doll would shatter. I stood back up exhaustively and eyed the clipboard on the doll's lap.

_The wording... its as if "Brahms" isn't human. "Don't cover Brahms face"..._

Going against my previous thoughts, I pick up the life size doll as if it were some kid. Immediately I notice another piece of paper that the doll was sitting on. I hold the doll in one arm then pick up the piece of paper with my free hand. There was writing on it, poorly written though, but I manage to read it somehow.

"No boyfriends, dress Brahms.... ea..ch..? each morning, never go in attic, hel... help (?) with.... studies." 

After reading the note outloud, it sounded like more rules, but the rules weren't printed out like the one on the clipboard.

I stood there staring at the two piece of paper with rules on them, "...No way..."

The sudden realization hit hard, I put the doll back onto the chair, hesitantly. 

As I began walking towards the stairs, I suddenly remember a rule.

_**2\. Never Leave Brahms Alone.** _

I walk back to the seat and glanced at the doll before picking it up and carrying it over to the stairs like a parent holding their child.

Once I found my sister cleaning up the, what i assume, the parents' bedroom, I call out to her, "I think I found Brahms, Tri." 

At the comment, my sister jumps up and turns around with a big smile on her face, "Really? Where is the little runt?"

I presented the doll infront of her, "I think, this is Brahms." My monotone voice echoed the walls.

Trinity was in sudden shock for a split second, but then laughed whole heartedly, "Are you a part time clown, Von? Why are you making such a joke?"

I let out a sigh and scratch my head, "Trinity, I'm serious."

My tone caught her attention. She then eyed the doll with curiosity, "Well.... okay...." she seemed abit disappointed as I handed her the doll.

After a few seconds of processing the conversation, I started to dramatically sob, "Awww, why'd my beloved, cute sister call me a part time clown? I'm so saaaddddd...." I then added in some sniffling.

The usual apology and hug wasn't the case this time, instead Trinity was looking at the doll, "Hey, you see that, Brahms? The big, scary, Von is a crybaby. He's such a cry babyyyy." She giggled.

"Hey, if you keep saying that, I might really cry...!" I gritted my teeth.

She just kept bullying me, ruthlessly, "Hey hey, guess what Brahms, Von only stopped being in the bed when he was 9! And... And despite having that annoyed looking/cool face expression all the time, he's actually really uncool! Like super uncool! And he has this bad habit of touching people whenever anyone is around him!"

My face heated up from embbaresment, my lips quivering as my hands covered my face, "T-Trinity.... I know it's just a doll but... its emb-"

"Pfft, how dare you of all people call this _BABY BOY,_ 'just a doll'?! He's Brahms! You said so yourself!" She propped Brahms in her arms, as if holding some prized possession.

I scrunched up my nose at my own words and averted my eyes. 

I turned around and began walking off as I waved my hand dismissively, "By the way, we aren't having a meal tonight, the only non-expired thing in the fridge is Jam, so we're sharing that for now." 

I sped walk faster out, to not hear my sister complain. I walk down the stairs and look out one of the windows, then I pull out my phone and check the time, _10:46 pm._

"Way past dinner time." I noted to myself.

I go back to the kitchen and take out the Jam and two washed spoons. I then sit down and eye the used jam. My nose scrunched at the thought of having my poor, beautiful sister eat just _jam._

I let out a sigh, _I'm not even hungry..._

I push the glass container of jam further infront of me as I rest my head on the table, going into a deep thought.

However, without me noticing, I fell asleep. 


End file.
